Field of Invention
The disclosed subject matter in this document is in the field of lockable knobs for rotary controls.
Background of the Invention
Rotary potentiometers are typically defined by a three-terminal electrical resistor that has a rotating contact. Rotating the relative position of the potentiometer changes an electric signal passed through the contact of the device. In operation, rotary potentiometers are commonly used to control electrical devices, like the volume or other effects controls on audio equipment.
To get a desired sound from audio equipment during a performance, musicians often meticulously set a precise position of multiple potentiometers on their various effects pedals and processors to exact settings. Frequently, these pre-set effects are engaged numerous times during the performance. Unfortunately, even small variations in the position of the potentiometer can adversely affect the sound of the audio equipment. Problems arise when potentiometers are not configured to be locked in position. Specifically, accidental positioning of the unlockable potentiometer settings can occur during use or transport of the equipment. For example, potentiometers of stringed musical instruments are often accidentally disrupted during use due to the close proximity of these controls to the strings. In view of this problem, many musician document the exact settings of their relevant potentiometers so that the same may be reset after an unintended disruption of potentiometer position settings.
Although sometimes adequate for getting desired sound from audio equipment, documenting potentiometer positions is undesirably tedious when a large number of effects and controls are involved. Furthermore, sometimes disturbed potentiometer positions go unnoticed until after an undesired sound is made by the audio equipment. Thus, a need exists for a lockable potentiometer knob for audio equipment that is not prone to accidental disruption during use or transport of the equipment.
At odds with the need for a lockable potentiometer for undesired movements, is the need for a manipulable potentiometer so that adjustments to the settings of the equipment may be made when desired. This need is particularly important when adjustments to potentiometer settings are to be made throughout a performance, e.g., to compensate for various changes in room acoustics, volume levels or any number of conditions that cannot be determined in advance. Thus, a desirable knob for potentiometers of audio equipment is lockable wherein disengaging the locking mechanism may be quickly accomplished to allow changes to the potentiometer settings. It is further desirable that the knob be readily re-lockable to retain the new settings against accidental disruption.
Other considerations for lockable potentiometers for audio equipment are pertinent. For instance, ambiguous visual markers for the position of the potentiometers are helpful during a musical performance so that scheduled or desired adjustments to potentiometer settings can be made quickly and without pause. For instance, if more volume is required, it is crucial to know the current setting in order to determine what adjustment to the volume controls is desirable or scheduled. Thus, a need further exists for lockable knobs for potentiometers with ambiguous visual position cues and wherein disengaging the locking mechanism may be quickly accomplished to allow changes to the potentiometer settings.
Other problems with potentiometer controls arise because audio equipment is manufactured by a variety of entities and in a variety of forms. This vast variety of manufacturing entities has led to an equally vast variety of control mechanisms for potentiometers. The vast variety in form of audio equipment controls has led to an equally vast variety of potentiometer control forms. In view of the foregoing, a control knob for a potentiometer would be universal to potentiometers regardless of manufacturing entity or audio equipment form. In other words, a desirable control knob for a potentiometer can be designed to be virtually unseen and retain the original appearance of the device it is fitted to if desired. Alternatively, a knob could can also be designed into audio equipment to eliminate the need to retrofit the individual pieces in place.